99 Probleme
99 Probleme ist die siebzehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean sind gegen Dämonen in der Unterzahl, werden aber in letzter Minute von Rob und seinen Dorfbewohnern gerettet, die von der Apokalypse wissen und darauf trainiert sind, Dämonen zu bekämpfen und zu töten. Der kleine Ort ist sehr religiös und Sam und Dean treffen Pastor David Gideon, der sie seiner Tochter Leah vorstellt, von der er behauptet, dass sie eine Prophetin sei. Leah erzählt den Dorfbewohnern, dass sie ihren Befehlen gehorchen müssen, wenn sie einen Platz im Himmel wollen, aber als sie damit beginnt die Dorfbewohner gegen einander im Namen Gottes aufzuhetzen realisieren die Brüder, dass sie sie töten müssen. Handlung Sam und Dean sind nach einem Handgemenge mit Dämonen im Impala auf der Flucht. Plötzlich muss Dean abbremsen, da vor ihnen eine brennende Straßensperre auftaucht. Bei einem versuchten Wendemanöver greifen die Dämonen wieder an und versuchen, die Brüder aus dem Wagen zu ziehen. Ein paar Meter weiter hält ein Feuerwehrauto und die Dämonen werden mit Weihwasser aus der Feuerspritze besprüht. Sie weichen zurück und ein Mann mit einem Megaphon spricht einen Exorzismus. Die Dämonen verlassen die besetzten Körper. Sam und Dean steigen überrascht aus dem Auto aus. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Männer von Dämonen und der Apokalypse Bescheid wissen. Die Winchesters geben sich als Jäger zu erkennen und wollen wissen, woher die Männer über alles Bescheid wissen. Sam versichert, dass sie alle auf der gleichen Seite stünden und so entschließen sich die Männer, die Brüder mit in ihre Stadt zu nehmen. Die Stadt scheint komplett dämonensicher abgeriegelt zu sein. Die Männer bringen Sam und Dean in die Kirche, in der gerade eine Hochzeit stattfindet. Dies überrascht den jüngeren Bruder. Einer der Männer erklärt, es sei bereits die achte in der Woche. Nach der Hochzeit werden die zwei dem Pfarrer vorgestellt. Er führt sie in den Gemeindesaal, der zu einer Art Jägermanufaktur umgewandelt wurde und Weihwasser und Steinsalzpatronen wie am Fließband hergestellt werden. Der Geistliche stellt ihnen seine Tochter Leah vor, von der die Leute in der Stadt über die Apokalypse und dämonische Aktivitäten auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden. Leah sagt, sie würde die Informationen von Engeln bekommen. Dean erkundigt sich, ob sie, bevor sie neue Informationen erhält, starke Kopfschmerzen hätte, was sie bejaht. Die Winchesters nehmen daher an, dass sie wie Chuck ein Prophet ist. Später sind die beiden in einer Bar und Sam hinterlässt bei Castiel eine Nachricht, um ihn über die neusten Ereignisse zu informieren. Anschließend diskutieren die Brüder über den Fall und darüber, ob Leah wirklich ein Prophet ist. Es erklingen Kirchenglocken. Dies kündigt an, dass Leah neue Informationen über Dämonen in der Gegend bekommen hat. Sam und Dean folgen den Bürgern in die Kirche. Dort wird dann ein Trupp zusammen gestellt, der sich um das Problem kümmern wird. Diesem Trupp schließen sich auch die Brüder an. Außerdem gehen auch noch der Pastor, Paul, der Barkeeper, sowie sein Freund Rob, seine Frau und deren Sohn mit. Bei einem verlassenen Haus außerhalb der Stadt kommt es zum Kampf, bei dem scheinbar alle Dämonen unschädlich gemacht werden können. Dabei genießt jeder die Rückendeckung der anderen und Sam rettet Dean durch einen gezielten Wurf mit Rubys Messer vor einem Dämon der den Älteren von hinten angreifen wollte. Als sie nach dem Kampf zurück zu ihren Autos gehen, meint Sam zu Dean, dass er fast vergessen hätte wie es sich anfühlt sich auf andere verlassen und deren Rückendeckung zu haben. Der Pfarrer, Paul, Rob und dessen Frau Jane fahren im Feuerwehrwagen zurück in die Stadt. Ihr Sohn will mit Sam und Dean fahren. Während sie ein Bier trinken, wird der Junge von einem Dämon unter das Auto gezogen. Sam kann den Dämon zwar töten, doch Robs Sohn ist bereits tot. In der Kirche findet ein Trauergottesdienst statt. Robs Frau macht die Brüder für den Tod ihres Sohnes verantwortlich, als die beiden ihr und ihrem Mann ihr Beileid kund tun wollen. Während der Ansprache ihres Vaters bekommt Leah eine weitere Vision. Sie verkündet der Gemeinde, dass die Engel sie auserkoren haben, ins Paradies zu kommen, wenn sie den Anweisungen der Engel folgeleisten. Dies beinhaltet, der Verzicht auf Alkohol, Glücksspiel und vorehelichen Sex, wie Sam beim Verlassen der Kirche aufzählt. Er wundert sich darüber, dass Dean dies so gelassen und reaktionslos hinnimmt und spricht ihn darauf an. Dean sagt, dass es ihm egal sein kann, da er kein Mitglied der Gemeinde ist. Die beiden trennen sich. Dean geht zurück in die Kirche, wo sich Leah in einem Raum hingelegt hat. Die beiden unterhalten sich über Leahs Vision über das Paradies. Sie sagt ihm, dass nach der Apokalypse die Engel den auserwählten Menschen die Erde überlassen werden und dass es friedlich sein wird. Es wird keinen Krieg mehr geben, keine Krankheiten und keinen Tod und dass man einfach nur mit den Menschen zusammen sein wird, die man liebt. Dean meint, dass es toll sein muss, auserwählt zu sein. Leah erwidert, dass er auserwählt ist. Doch Dean findet eher, dass er verflucht ist. Sam geht in die Bar, die nun, da das "Alkoholverbot" gilt, wie ausgestorben ist. Er unterhält sich mit Paul über den Glauben. Paul sagt, dass er kein Heuchler ist. Er hat nie gebetet und wird jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen, nur um der Hölle zu entgehen. Sam sagt, dass er an Gott glaubt, aber der Meinung sei, dass dieser schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört hat, sich um seine Schöpfung zu kümmern. Sie trinken zusammen. Als Sam zurück ins Motel kommt, sitzt Dean auf dem Bett. Er will wissen wo Sam gewesen ist. Dieser erklärt, dass er in der Bar war, um was zu trinken und dass er auch noch mehr getrunken hätte, aber der neu verhängte Zapfenstreich hätte dies verhindert. Sam berichtet Dean davon, dass die Stadt sämtliche Verbindungen zur Außenwelt gekappt hätte und geradezu fundamentalistische Tendenzen entwickeln würde. Dean scheint das ganze jedoch nicht zu kümmern. Deans Ignoranz ärgert Sam. Es kommt zum Streit. Sam sagt zu Dean, dass er nicht der einzige sei, der unter der Situation zu leiden habe und Dean sich nicht einfach so abschotten solle, weil er der einzige ist auf den sich Sam verlassen kann und er der Grund ist, warum Sam noch nicht aufgegeben hat. Dean verlässt unter dem Vorwand einen klaren Kopf bekommen zu wollen das Motelzimmer. Im Gemeindehaus offenbart Leah der Gemeinde, dass die Engel angedroht haben, dass die Leute der Stadt doch nicht das Paradies auf Erden erhalten werden, weil es Menschen in der Stadt gibt, die gegen die neuen Regeln verstoßen. Castiel taucht im Motelzimmer auf. Er erklärt auf Sams Frage, was mit ihm los sei, er habe einen Schnapsladen gefunden und ihn leer getrunken. Er will wissen, warum Sam ihn angerufen hat. Dieser berichtet dem Engel von ihrem Fall und von Leah. Castiel sagt, dass das Mädchen kein Prophet sei. Dean geht durch die Straßen und trifft in der Bar auf einen Mob, der Paul dazu bringen will, die Stadt zu verlassen, damit die Menschen dort doch noch ihr Paradies bekommen. Paul weigert sich und wird deswegen von Jane erschossen. Am nächsten Morgen kommt Dean mit blutverschmierten Händen zurück ins Hotel und erklärt dem besorgten Sam, dass es nicht sein Blut sei und man Paul getötet habe. Castiel ergreift das Wort und erklärt, dass Leah die Hure von Babylon ist. Sie ist auferstanden, als Luzifer frei kam und kann menschliche Formen annehmen. All die Dämonen und das Reden mit den Engeln ist nur vorgetäuscht. Die Hure verfolgt das Ziel, dass es durch das Versprechen des Paradieses dazu kommt, dass im Namen Gottes das Blut Unschuldiger vergossen wird und so viele Seelen in der Hölle landen wie möglich. Der Engel gibt den beiden einen Ast einer babylonischen Zypresse, mit der ein wahrer Diener Gottes die babylonische Hure töten kann. Da jedoch Castiel der Meinung ist, dass keiner von ihnen es tun kann, müssen sie nach einer Alternative suchen. Jane und Rob wollen Leah wissen, ob die Engel jetzt böse auf sie sind, weil sie Paul erschossen hat. Leah erklärt, dass die Engel dafür Verständnis hätten und sie es ja nur fürs größere Wohl getan hätte. Paul sei ein Sünder gewesen und wenn Jane ihn nicht erschossen hätte, dann hätte der Barkeeper alle Bürger der Stadt mit in den Abgrund gerissen. Der Pfarrer kommt herein und sagt, dass er nicht verstehen kann, wie die Engel es gut heißen können, dass Jane jemanden getötet hat. Kurz darauf verkündet Leah, dass die Engel ihr weitere Namen von Leuten genannt haben, die den Rest der Stadt daran hindern, das Paradies zu erhalten. Aber wenn sie die Sünder beseitigen, würden die Engel noch mal Gnade walten lassen. Ihr Vater ist entsetzt und fragt warum sie das tue. Leah antwortet, dass er sie lieber machen lassen sollte, denn andernfalls wäre er der Nächste auf der Liste. Als der Pastor später alleine durch die Stadt geht, taucht Castiel auf, offenbart ihm, dass er ein Engel ist, sie seine Hilfe brauchen und bringt ihn dann zu den Jungs ins Motel. Dort erklären sie ihm, dass Leah nicht seine Tochter, sondern die babylonische Hure ist und er sie töten müsste, um den Rest der Stadt zu retten. Nach einigem Zweifel willigt er schließlich ein, es zu tun. Vor dem Motel hat Castiel unter seinem Kater zu leiden. Dean gibt ihm Kopfschmerztabletten. Er sagt, er wüsste, wie der Engel sich gerade fühlt. Castiel fragt, wie Dean damit klar kommt. Dean antwortet ihm, dass er an einem guten Tag eine Hure töten könne. Die beiden tauschen ein paar vielsagende Blicke aus. In der Kirche werden mittlerweile die "Sünder" zusammen getrieben und in einen Wandschrank gesperrt. Leah hat vor, diesen dann anzuzünden. Jane und ihr Mann haben Zweifel, aber Leah kann sie noch einmal davon überzeugen, dass sie das Richtige tun. Dann geht sie in das Büro ihres Vaters. Plötzlich taucht Castiel hinter ihr auf und hält sie fest. Als der Pastor sie mit dem Zypressenast töten will, bittet sie ihn, sie nicht zu verletzen. Dadurch ist er leicht abgelenkt, und Leah kann sich unter zur Hilfenahme eines "Engelsexorzismus" von Castiel befreien, der unter Schmerzen zu Boden geht. Sie schupst ihren Vater beiseite und schleudert die Brüder gegen die Wand. Sie flieht wieder in den Gemeindesaal. Ihr Vater ist ihr auf den Fersen. Leah sagt den anderen, dass ihr Vater ein Dämon sei und so wird er von ein paar Männern niedergestreckt, ehe er die Möglichkeit hat, sie zu töten. Der Ast fällt auf den Boden. Dean hebt ihn auf. Es kommt zum Kampf mit Leah. Diese kann ihn schließlich zu Boden ringen, ist wenig beeindruckt und sagt Dean ins Gesicht, dass er ja wohl kaum ein wahrer Diener Gottes sei. Er sei lediglich armselig, ungläubig und hasse sich selbst. Er würde dem Ende der Welt einfach nur zusehen. Dean stößt ihr den Ast in den Leib und sagt, dass sie sich da mal nicht so sicher sein solle. Die Hure stirbt und Sam sieht Dean überrascht an. Als sie den verletzten Pfarrer und Castiel zum Auto bringen, fragt Sam seinen Bruder, wie er es geschafft hat, sie zu töten, da er nicht gerade das beste Exemplar eines wahren Diener Gottes sei. Er hoffe, dass Dean nicht irgendetwas Dummes getan hätte, wie in Erwägung zu ziehen ja zu Michael zu sagen. Dies bestreitet Dean jedoch. Als sie im Motel sind, um Castiel und den Pastor zu verarzten, verlässt Dean unter dem Vorwand, saubere Bandagen aus dem Wagen zu holen, das Zimmer. Kurz darauf erklingt der Motor des Impalas und Sam flucht und rennt raus, kann Dean aber nicht mehr am Wegfahren hindern. Am nächsten Morgen taucht er bei Lisa auf. Er sagt ihr, dass er sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hätte, aber wenn er sich sich selbst glücklich vorstellt, dann wäre das mit ihr und Ben ist. Er könnte aber nicht bei ihr bleiben, da er sich noch um etwas kümmern müsse. Er warnt sie, dass bald etwas Schlimmes über alle hereinbrechen würde, sie sich aber keine Sorgen machen brauche, weil er für sie und Ben Vorkehrungen treffen wird. Sie fragt ihn, was er damit meint. Er erklärt ihr, dass die Leute, zu denen er bald ginge, nichts von ihm bekommen würden, ohne dass sie ihm vorher ein paar Dinge garantieren. Lisa bittet ihn, noch etwas zu bleiben, doch er verabschiedet sich von ihr und fährt wieder weg. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Lisa Braeden *Leah Gideon ("Die Hure von Babylon") *Dylan Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen *Die Hure von Babylon Musik *'Too Hot to Stop' von Marc Ferrari and Steve Plunkett Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' 99 Problems (99 Probleme) *'Spanisch:' 99 Problemas (99 Probleme) *'Französisch:' Prophéties funestes (Katastrophale Prophezeiung) *'Italienisch:' 99 Problemi (99 Probleme) *'Portugiesisch:' 99 Problemas (99 Probleme) *'Polnisch:' 99 problemów (99 Probleme) *'Tschechisch:' 99 problémů (99 Probleme) *'Ungarisch:' Probléma (Problem) *'Finnisch:' Väärä profeetta (Der falsche Prophet) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05